Star Wars: Clone Rebellion (Season 2)
by SaintOfAllSaints01
Summary: Four years after the call of Order 66! The Clone Rebellion is growing and beginning to do more strikes against the Galactic Empire! As these skirmishes play out through a galaxy of suffering and terror the heroes are doing all they can to unite those who are divided into one! Can they bring about some peace into the galaxy, or will they be undone by the darkness of the Sith?
1. Raid

_Welcome to Star Wars: Clone Rebellion Season 2!_

 _This season is based four years after the end of the Clone Wars and the elimination of the Jedi Order, and two years after the tragedy on the planet Yunashi. As with the future coming seasons, they'll most likely take place four years ahead as well, depending on how everything turns out. It'll balance out events that happen the timeline of the years between Revenge Of The Sith and A New Hope. Because of the extended amount of characters that were around during those days, they might make it in as main characters or might at least get minor roles._

 _Anyway, I hope you all enjoy what the next series has happening! I promise you all that there'll be less errors in this one than the first series!_

 **Prologue:**

 **Geonosis:**

A group of five Acclamators were floating in the clouds above the desert planet Geonosis. There was a storm that was violently raging a few miles away, in the dark night. The winds weren't so kind either and were dashing dust violently everywhere, making the view of the ground below barely visible from the air.

Inside the main hanger of the Frigate, a group of Clone Troopers were following a skinnier armored soldier with a more flexible look to their body. There were ten soldiers following that one skinny soldier followed by an ARC Trooper to act as a second.

The group of eleven had entered the body of a lone LAAT/i Gunship. It resided with a group of two Clone Pilots inside the cockpit. They appeared to be expecting a crew for some while and were ready for launch.

The LAAT/i proceeded to start up its engines and the one side panel open slides shut, sealing the crew onboard within. The Gunship then proceeded to launch from the belly of the small Frigate. Inside of the Gunship, the crew was well armed and appeared to be heading for a place where action was taking place. Both the skinny armored soldier and the ARC Trooper carried twin sets of DC-17 Hand Blasters at their sides. As a difference from all the other Clones, this skinny warrior appeared to be armed with a set of Lightsabers. Nine of the other Clones onboard the Gunship were carrying DC-15A Blaster Rifles and the last soldier was carrying a Z-6 Rotary Blaster Cannon.

The LAAT/i Gunship was a fair distance from the Frigates now, but they continued to move in the same general direction of the speeding Gunship, but at a much slower pace. The other Frigates had also launched Gunships of their own. Three had come from each of the Acclamators and proceeded to go into another direction, though still following the same general path. The count for the Gunships was now at thirteen.

This LAAT/i that this crew was on had a different color scheme than the others that were going on their route. This Gunship carried dark blue markings all over it and the rest of it was covered by dark black paint. The purpose of this different color was to define the difference from other Gunships.

The Gunship proceeded to start diving down and begins to pick up speed. With the speed picking up, it easily cuts through a cloud in mere seconds. Beyond the cloud however, a large battle was taking place down below. There was a very large conflict between Republican and Imperial forces, trading blues lasers towards each other. The amount of carnage was like a light show from the air, but obviously a terrible battle from below.

The LAAT/i had released the side panels on both sides, revealing the battle to the crew onboard. The Clones onboard the Gunship observed how the battle was going and noticed that it was stuck in a stalemate position for both sides. It was time for this stalemate to end and change the course of this battle. It was pretty clear that it was too heated to make a landing at the moment, so the crew's next response was to going in an alternate way: By diving downwards into the battle instead, going in head first before the other crews would come down.

"Get ready, this is it!" The ARC Trooper warned to his soldiers.

"Yes, sir!" The men responded back.

The LAAT/i was already above the battlefield and it was currently above enemy lines. There were trenches that was down below and that was the crew's target. Since there appeared to be a whole bunch of Clones heading for the enemy lines, it made a lot of sense to jump at a moment like this. The group of twelve then proceeded to make proper calculations on when the time to jump was accurate and not against them. It was take only a few seconds before they could go at the right time.

Five... Four... Three... Two.. One.

"Jump!" The lightly armored soldier cried loudly.

The group of twelve men then jumped from the sides of the LAAT/i and dived down fast like speeding bullets towards the trenches. The Gunship that had let them out had closed the panels and proceeded to return back to the Acclamator it left before. Its reason for being around was no longer needed and staying in the clear line of sight would most likely cause it to get shot down by enemy forces.

The group of twelve continued to fall rapidly, making their dissension very quick and not yet noticeable by the Imperial threat below. The leading ARC Trooper following on the way down noticed the lack of Imperial attention and felt pleased for it. The Imperial forces were so busy dealing with the rebel Clone forces that looking up seemed like a waste of attention for them, unless they saw what was coming down to rudely intrude on them. Until the dropping forces would hit the ground, the main line was their prime problem.

With less than one hundred feet left before smacking into the dirt of Geonosis, the ARC Trooper and the other Clone Troopers had activated their jet packs and their ascension was a bit slower, though still coming down at an exceptional rate. The lightly armored warrior however seemed to possess a smaller slimmer jet and it only let out a short bust every ten few seconds, assuming to slow down the dissension but keeping them from going down last. They were planning on leading the attack themselves.

Suddenly, the skinny soldier had hit the inside of the trench and landed right next to one of the Stormtroopers. The Stormtrooper didn't know what it was that had landed next to himself and quickly swooped his head around to get an answer, only to receive a hard punch directly into the left side of his plain white Phase II helmet. The impact was so strong and unexpected, causing the Stormtrooper to get a moment of disorientation, but recovered a moment later. He tried to strike back at the figure with his left fist while holding a DC-15S Carbine in his right. However the skinny figure had a fast reaction time than he did and got another punch to the bucket, this time causing him to get knocked out. However, during the incident of him getting hit in the face again, his DC-15S had released a blast that got the attention of other Imperials in the trench.

The skinny armored figure looked towards the enemy without a clear expression, as they had a helmet over their head covering their identity. The Imperials didn't care what they looked like beneath and instead decided to use negative force on their enemy. The result of firing against them was of a misfire that only wasted their cartridge in their Blasters. However, they wouldn't be able to finish them off as the armored figure had already dispatched their twin DC-17 Hand Blasters and fired at all of them with direct hits to their chests.

More Imperials had seen this break in their own line and attempted to make some repairs of their own, by dealing with the intruder tearing it apart. The figure noticed the larger amount Imperials coming for them and dodged a whole bunch of Blast fire while they came. However, their attempts were proving in vain.

The Clones from above had already started firing as they came down. The ARC Trooper was very focused during this attack from above. The other Clones had decided to compete with their leader as they felt influence by his direction. The Clone with the Z-6 Rotary Blaster Cannon however didn't fire a single shot before touching dirt as the recoil of the Cannon would've resulted in bad balancing and possibly cause a bad crash.

The Imperials after the skinny warrior had been taken down quickly, but they were obviously not the last of the Imperials. There were clearly hundreds more to go on with. The skinny figure had then climbed up the trench and proceeded to charging deeper into enemy lines. They had put their Blasters away and then traded for the two Lightsabers they had. There was a second line of Imperials not too far away and then found their enemy charging right for them. The Imperials at the line had instantly started aiming their weapons at the approaching hostile and then fired their weapons as much as they could. A few of the blasts had been dogged by the figure and then their weapons had been activated. The first weapon was a Lightsaber with a green blade while the secondary weapon was with a greenish-yellow blade. After blocking a few blasts and directing them back at some of the enemies, the figure had done a leap into the air and jumped back down on top of their enemies. With a few cuts and slashes, the Imperials in the center of the line had been down. The other Imperials were attempting to fire at the enemy from both the left and the right side of the trench, but they were already going down before they could get a fair shot.

The other Clone forces from the Republican side's trenches had finally made a rush forward and started to defend to assist their ally. The group of eleven Clones from the Gunship had proceeded to continue with their leader and took some cover momentarily in the second trench.

Both the lightly armored figure and the ARC Trooper were side by side when they had gotten into the trench. The two had holstered their weapons and proceeded to remove their helmets. Under the helmet of the skinny armored soldier was the face of a Togruta. It was of course Ahsoka Tano, who was the selected leader of the Clone Rebellion. The ARC Trooper with her was her right hand man and most trusted ally, Rex.

"Our dive in appears to have gone successfully, General." Rex says with a nod to his leader.

"Agreed, especially when it was our first actual jump." Ahsoka responded back. "How are Kix and Tup doing?"

"Their last transmission indicated that they were under heavy fire and that they couldn't make a break through the Imperial line. We seem to have solved a part of the problem but without continued support, this battle will take longer to win." Rex explained.

"Well then, we had better make sure we do our job, right Rex?" Ahsoka says.

"Yes, sir!" Rex responded.

The two soldiers then proceeded to reequip their helmets back onto their heads. Ahsoka's helmet was a specially designed one that helped to cover her lekku from any imposed threats. They hadn't grown too long since the four years had passed, but they were growing never the less. Her body was very slim and made it easy to move in battles, the armor was light and didn't slow her down much.

Once the two war heroes were fully equipped, they jumped up from the trench and took their squad with them. Ahsoka had activated her Lightsaber and Shoto again and Rex had taken his dual DCs out of his holsters. The two were clearly ready for the battle to continue for them. They charged fast, bravely encountering their enemy!

 **Episode 1: Raid**

 _A war rages! After four years of training soldiers for the war against the Empire, Ahsoka Tano is finally ready to lead a full legion to take on the evil Imperial forces! With a lot of resources put into fighting an enemy with seemingly endless forces, the Clone Rebellion must take into consideration of assets beyond legit business and take deals with pirate forces! The pirate force known as the Lok Revenantes is one of the only forces in the galaxy who is capable to get the job done! Assisting with this attack is Mace Windu, along with the Clones Echo, Hardcase and Waxer!_

A lone LAAT/i Gunship was flying above the planet Lok with the outcast Windu and his three crew members. They were being transported to the Mere Cruiser of the Lok Resistance known as the Tritus. The vessel was introduced to Ahsoka and the 501st during the first visit to the planet after Order 66 was called. Since then, the Revenants had focused their time on taking supplies from the Imperials and their presence was kept mostly hidden. However, after many raids of Imperial ships and convoys near the system, it was clear that the Imperials were close to tying the Lok Revenants to the problems. Because of their known success with raiding convoys, the security for these transports was being increased greatly. Because of the increased difficulty, the Resistance asked for help from the Clone Rebellion in exchange for a share of the profit. Because of the experience of Windu and the Clones, they were well suited for the job.

The Tritus had a hanger door opening up from the starboard side and a rayshield was revealed. The Gunship went right for the hanger and proceeded to enter through the blue shield. The path was big enough for the Gunship to enter and it had enough space to store quite a few ships. The Gunship had landed easily but didn't shut off its engines. The panel to the left side of the LAAT/i had opened up after it had landed and the crew of four had walked out afterwards. Once out they had noticed that Nym was waiting for the crew with his arms wrapped together. The Feeorin pirate gave a nod as he saw the crew coming towards him. He regarded Mace with a nod of respect, as the two had met on the same day that the Clone Wars had begun.

"I didn't expect to see you running around still, Windu." Nym says with a slightly smug tone.

"With the activity going on around the galaxy, it is very hard to turn a blind eye on those who need help." Mace responded. "That includes your pirate crew as well."

"Don't get me wrong, we're more than capable enough to handle the task ourselves. The Imperials know that if it was us fighting them, they would be shaking in their boots." Nym explained, earning grease from the ex-Jedi Master. "I just don't want a repeat incident of what almost happened on Nod Kartha. If it weren't for Adi being there, we wouldn't be here having this conversation and fighting against the Empire."

"Then we had best be ready." Mace says with understanding. "What do we know about this convoy?"

"I'll explain it on the bridge of the ship. Follow me." Nym says.

The group of four proceeded to follow the Feeorin while their transport had started to leave the Mere Cruiser. Because of the lack of attack ability on the Gunship while in space, it was best that it didn't stay behind. It left the hanger without delay and proceeded to the surface for when the mission was over.

 **Tritus' Bridge:**

The group of four were taken to the bridge where Nym was going to explain the situation with the Imperials making a pass. From the looks that the pirates were giving on the bridge, it had appeared that they were at least a little uneasy when it came to Clones. News had spread around about the chip that was implanted in Clone Troopers during the early days of their development and were worried about how far their allegiance would go before they would turn. The one pirate that seemed to reveal their distrust the most was Sol Sixxa who watched the Clones with a grumpy expression. Others on the bridge like Jinkins and Kole however seemed to place more faith in the trust of Mace's men.

There was a main terminal on the bridge and a human male was standing there observing data on it. He appeared to be taking the task very seriously himself as well. He didn't seem bothered by the Clones on the ship as well just like Jinkins and Kole.

"Juno, what's the status of the Imperial convoy?" Nym asked straight forwardly to his Starship Captain.

"It appears that it'll be making its pass within thirty minute, Nym." Juno responded directly.

"Bring up the imagery of the convoy, Juno." Nym ordered.

"Roger, Nym." Juno responded.

Juno pressed a few buttons on the main console he was using to get the image of the Imperial fleet online. A holotable was directly in the center of the bridge and it had shown a whole bunch of blips that were moving at a slow pace. Judging by the size and shape of the blips it would appear that there was a Consular-class space Cruiser making the shipment. It was a ship model that Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi once used when boarding a Separatist ship. Now it was used only by Imperials.

Besides the transport, there appeared to be about twenty escort fighters assisting the transport. From the shapes that were shown on the map, it appeared that they were ARC-170 fighters being used. This was indeed going to be an interesting fight on their hands. Were it not for the pirates being experienced, they would all possibly be facing a battle not worth fighting.

"As you can see here they aren't fooling around. They know that if they were to deliver something important, they would need a good escort." Nym explained.

"Uh, why couldn't they just go through hyperspace… sir?" Echo asked while awkwardly referring to Nym as "sir".

Nym regarded the Clone with a brief glance before looking back to the holotable with the escort slowly moving. He reached out with his left cybernetic hand and pointed to the main vessel.

"The kind of load these transports deliver is very delicate. Besides regular supplies like dissembled Blasters and many other low grade military items they're also delivering fuel sources like Rhydonium on that thing."

"But I don't see why they would be moving that kind of stuff in a ship like that. When we were captured on an Imperial ship a few years back there was Rhydonium onboard and it was a damn Venator." Echo explained.

"It could be possible that they're not delivering the supplies to a regular world. It could be for a small base in the system." Jinkins suggests.

"What? Jinkins, that's stupid! The Imperials know better than to setup around this part of the system." Nym objected strongly.

"They weren't too smart when they attacked our base, it could be a sign that they want to take this place, only by doing it quieter this time." Kole says.

"They were after the Jedi- the ex-Jedi." Nym said and then corrected himself. "They want nothing to do with us."

"Can you be so sure, Nym? Kole might be on to something there." Jinkins says.

Nym took a moment to think about what his crew was saying. He moved away from the holotable he was at and did a few paces back and forth. He couldn't believe what he was hearing from his men. Usually they would agree with his opinions (with objections from Jinkins now and then) but since they were considering it as a possibility themselves, it might be something worth checking into. Nym didn't want any chances of exposure from the Imperials so risking a breach in their security and defense was foolish. They had already lost their base once from the Separatists, Nym was not going to allow losing it again.

"Fine, we'll deal with it." Nym responded. "There will be a new objective on this mission, men. When we finally take on that transport, we're going to check where it was headed. If it was heading to a planet near Lok, we're going to find their staging base there and take it out!"

Mace looked at the Pirate leader without surprise. This was the way Nym always acted when it came to someone stepping to him. Violence wasn't one of Mace's traits but with the changes made of him being a Jedi Master to being an outcast he was going to be forced to put his hand down.

"Mace, we had no time to lose. The transport will be going by very soon and we must be ready for them. I'm going to be taking the Havoc with me to deal with the escort guarding the ship. I want you to act as my secondary gunner for this battle." Nym explained.

"Very well, but don't fly like a maniac. I've had a few experiences with someone who always pulled off stunts like that. I don't want to experience it again." Mace says making his words clear.

"Ha, you don't know what flying is if you haven't been in a ship with a skilled pilot." Nym says. "Follow me to my hanger. We're going to have some fun dog fighting the Imperials."

Mace shook his head as Nym said that. Knowing what the pirate was implying, getting a gentle ride was the only thing un-promised. He had little time so he couldn't reject what choices he had to choose. He followed Nym down to the hanger, along with Jinkins, Kole and Sol following the two.

Echo, Hardcase and Waxer were left at the bridge assuming that they were partly forgotten about. The three looked around with their faces showing a sign of confusion beneath. Echo however found three vacant seats in a line near the holotable and silently noted to his friends to take those spots. Were it not for the helmets concealing their expressions, Echo would've noticed that his two brothers were smiling beneath.

 **Tritus Hanger:**

Nym led Mace to his Fighter which appeared to be newer than ever. The paint job of the Havoc looked pretty expensive with the red and white glowing in the lights of the hanger. It was amazing what you could do with a perfect coat of paint. You could spray the Twilight with this kind of paint and it would look almost brand new. However since the ship was long destroyed, paint what was left would only make junk look like valuable trash.

Mace watched the Pirate leader as he walked up to his Fighter and pats it with his flesh hand. Nym then gave the Fighter a kiss and then took a moment to admire her great beauty that he saw in his personal war craft.

"I missed you, baby." Nym says before giving it a pat again and looked back to the Korun Force user. "Tell me Mace, have you ever had a ship that make you feel special to have?"

"No and I've never had that kind of relationship you have." Mace responded seriously but earned a few laughs from Jinkins and Kole in the background.

Nym looked at Mace dumbfounded and then to his own crew members. They were still laughing a slight bit but when Nym cleared his throat quite loudly the two instantly stopped.

"Enough chatter! We're boarding, now!" Nym says firmly. "Come on, 'Jedi'!"

Mace followed the pirate leader up onto the Havoc without any words, expecting nothing else to be said to him about this conversation. This was something Nym would let slide.

After Nym and a squad of fighters had lifted off from the Tritus, the group was waiting in idle behind some asteroids for the Imperial fleet to go past. They waited for about fifteen minutes before the enemy was in range.

Nym sat at his controls while staring dead into the vessel of the Imperials. He noted that the ARC-170s were flying in individual patters in order to locate any disruptions. The facial expression he carried would even make a Wookie think twice before encountering him. It was Nym's game face. In Nym's thoughts however he was just as serious and calm as possible. He was directly interested in where the transport was head and that made this raid a whole lot more interesting.

"Nym, it would seem as the amount of numbers from Juno's raider was accurate. There are twenty fighters escorting the transport." Jinkins explained over the intercom.

"This'll be fun then. Is everyone else ready?" Nym asked.

"Ready!" Sixxa responded.

"Ready, Nym!" Kole responded as well. "Our other fighters are all ready as well, boss."

"Good, then we'll head right for them now. We'll have an easier picking with the ship then." Nym said back. "Make sure Juno brings the Tritus in fast. If we do things right, these Imperials will not stand a chance."

"Copy that, Nym." Kole responds.

"Alright, let's do this!" Nym shouted over the intercom.

The Lok Revenants proceeded to shoot from behind the asteroids and charged for the Imperials head towards their direction. Nym was in the middle of the group and everyone else flew at his sides.

Mace was manning the turret to Nym's Havoc and got acquainted with how the controls worked on it. Judging by the power it had when turning it could prove to be fast with reaction timing. Despite this impressive speed, Mace could tell that the turret would be a bit sluggish on fighters during combat. This wasn't too much of a problem; however Nym had looked back and noticed a slight sense of frustration pinned to his face.

The Imperials within the transport were observing their path as they moved slowly. Their trip wasn't that much of an eventful one as of yet and they were almost hungry for some trouble to stir up. They were aware of the last transports here being taken down by pirates of sorts but they didn't expect it to happen to them.

"Keep maintaining our course. We cannot make any mistakes when moving the shipment." The Imperial Officer on the bridge warned.

"Sir, is this the final shipment we're deliver?" A Stormtrooper on the bridge questioned.

"If this one doesn't get raided like last time then yes, it should be. This final shipment will help get our operations out here improve and we'll be able to keep any pirates from making a daring attack against us." The Imperial officer explained.

"Sir, we're picking up fighters directing towards our position!" A bridge crew member pointed out.

"Raise the shields! These pirates will not be boarding us! Get the cannons into position!" The Imperial officer commanded.

Meanwhile within Nym's Havoc…

The leader of the Lok Revenants observed the target as it started being up its defenses. He laughed as he watched the shields starting to glow and the weapon system beginning to become active. Mace however took this sudden retaliation more seriously and begun to aim his gun towards the defenses, ignoring the ARC-170 fighters coming at them.

"I guess we've got the Imperials more scared than we could've imagined. Sol, are we ready to bring in the heat?" Nym asked.

"Hell yeah, Nym! I'm dying to give them a taste of my medicine!" Sol responded toughly.

"Good, then I think it would be a fun idea to let you take lead of the crew during this attack. I'm diverting my wingman HUD controls over to you for this one. Make this shot count, Sixxa!" Nym ordered.

"Gotcha, Nym!" Sol responded back.

"What?!" Jinkins exclaimed on the communicator. "You mean we're going to follow Sixxa on this attack?! That's almost suicide, Nym!"

"That's right, Jinkins. 'Almost suicidal' and that's why the attack will be perfect. Just make sure you follow everything Sol says and we'll do fine." Nym explained.

"Now I highly doubt that…" Jinkins says back.

"Those fighters are moving in a lot closer, Nym!" Kole warned but still stating the obvious.

"Just follow Sixxa!" Nym repeated again.

Mace shook his head as he heard this dispute going on between the pirate crew. He wasn't too impressed that disputes were made with these guys pretty easily. It even made him question how Nym was actually able to keep the crew together at all. But he also had to think about why these disputes were consistent between the rough bunch. Maybe it was the disagreement that kept their teamwork together and made it hardly inseparable. It was definitely not the kind of friendship that Mace would want to learn about however.

Seconds later the first few shots had started being traded to everyone on each side of the battlefield. The first of the casualties was of the Lok Revenants, who lost two fighters by being tackled under a swarm of fire from a few ARC-170 fighters. Nym witnessed the quick amount of bloodshed already happening on his side and decided to make a daring attack on the Imperial transport.

"Blast! Alright Windu, I'm going to make a quick dive in head first attack on that starship. While I'm attacking the ship I want you to aim for the turrets and take them all out in a quick session of time. Think you can handle it, 'Jedi'?" Nym questioned.

"Just focus on the enemy and make sure you get your job done so I can do mine." Mace responded back.

"Ha, whatever you say. Just don't mess up **too** badly." Nym says while adding more emphases on the word 'too'.

Mace ignored the pirate's criticism. Though it was basically joke rather than criticism to Mace's abilities.

Finally the Havoc had sped up and charged straight for the transport. The pirate checked his weapon systems before he got in range and made sure that his torpedoes were full and ready to be used to wreak havoc on the Imperial vessel. Nym grinned at his readiness and waited for the right time to blow of the surface. Before launching the missiles however he had one final explanation for the ex-Jedi.

"One more thing, the torpedo type I am using is designed to disrupt the shields for a short period of time near where I strike. Until the first shot manages to reach the surface of the Cruiser, you won't be able to do any damage so timing is key here, Windu." Nym warmed more seriously than he did before.

"Understood, I'll know when to strike." Mace responds back.

Soon Nym was in range of the area of the transport where he would let out his payload on the Imperials. He did a final quick check of his arsenal and knew that he was ready. It was then that he had his trigger fingers touched down upon the secondary weapon triggers and let out multiple waves of torpedoes on the top of the enemy ship.

Once they had hit the surface of the ship, Mace had noticed that there was a slight flash all over the ship, indicating a weakness within the shielding. This was where he knew he needed to take his chance. He quickly aimed the turret to where each of the cannons on the top of the vessel and let out a few bursts with each cannon. Since the turrets appeared to be busy on attempting to attack the Lok fighters, they were greatly exposed to Nym's Havoc. Each of them exploded one by one, crippling the defenses severely.

Once the Havoc had gone past, Nym had diverted back and decided on what his next objective to undertake. He checked not only the field but also the radar that he had detecting where his fighters were located. So far it appeared that the Imperials were already losing but the G-400 star fighters were also going down much too rapidly. This annoyed Nym but he didn't let the rage out… yet.

"Great work on the secondary gun, Windu." Nym complimented his shooter. "AND SOL, WHY ARE OUR FIGHTERS GOING DOWN?!"

"From the looks of things, it would appear that some of our fighters are low on fuel. It seems strange." Jinkins explained.

"Low on fuel?! They only started flight less than an hour ago!" Nym shouts on the communicator.

"Nym, the Tritus didn't have enough time to prepare for the Imperial fleet when you ordered us into orbit above Lok. We didn't expect to run low on the reserves so quickly. We'll need to add more protocols for future mistakes to be undone." Juno explained from the bridge of the Tritus.

"Just get the Tritus here now." Nym says back. "And Jinkins, I want you to add sensors to Mere ship before we go into battle next. This isn't a request, this **is** an order!"

"Relax, Nym." Jinkins responded.

"Yeah Nym, everything's still under control for us." Kole says back.

"Easy for you to say Kole." Nym says back. "You know how hard it is to hire a real crew these days. And start your attack run, Sol."

After his order, Nym cut the transmission and sighed for a brief moment. His fighter hovered back to the battle slowly and he leaned back on his seat while looking up onto the metal ceiling. His attention however quickly drew to his gunner who looked at him with what appeared to be a disgusted expression. Nym spun his chair around to face the outcast directly and wondered why he was not so impressed.

"What's wrong now?"

"Your communication among your own men isn't impressive."

"What are you saying?"

"You're always trying to lead your soldiers but when they don't accomplish everything to your letter it looks as if you feel disgraced to be around them."

"Excuse me? My men follow my commands because I know how to lead them. If they go off and act by themselves then they deserve a good reprimanding now and then since they tend to mess up. Badly I might add."

"That doesn't mean you need to act rash towards them. So them support, don't show them your dark side."

"We're pirates. We don't do things by the book like the Republic did. If the pirate Captain gives orders the crew must follow them."

Mace didn't respond and instead turned away from Nym. He didn't want to start up another argument as it would only cause more distractions with the battle coming up ahead. He took his place at the turret again and looked toward the battle going on ahead. Nym however still continued to face the outcast and let out a grumble of annoyance. He didn't want to let this conversation slip out of his grasp.

"You know I am right. We do things by a different code that is not like a military. At least we don't let minor distractions take the best of us." Nym says to Mace.

"If that's true, then I'll expect you to dodge that incoming fighter from hitting your ship." Mace replied.

Nym turned around and looked back out to the battle, only to see an ARC-170 in flames heading directly to his Havoc.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Nym cried as he pulled sharply to the left at his controls, dodging the Imperial fighter by only a mere second.

Nym then ignored all history of the conversation between Mace and himself and started to zoom in a lot faster into the battle. His instincts kicking in a lot faster as everything happened all over the battle zone. He noted that three lone G-400 star fighters were sailing along after Sol who was being followed closely by Jinkins and Kole. Nym felt annoyed that they seemed to be treating this as a careless exercise. However those three were usually the only ones who proved useful despite going against Nym's plans.

The best news of the battle however was just arriving… the Tritus. The vessel of the Lok Revenants that Nym heavily depended on when it came to quick action against enemy fighters. He watched as he quickly saw the Imperial fighters scatter as consistent amounts of orange fire went towards their positions. Most of the time if a shot missed it would make up for it by colliding with the Imperial vessel.

"Juno, glad you got here quickly."Nym commended the Tritus' pilot after reactivating the communicator again.

"I could see the Lok forces struggling so I decided to speed things up, Nym." Juno responded.

"It's about time things started working better for us anyway. Keep your firepower up Juno, this battle ain't over yet." Nym says. "Sixxa do a strike run with Jinkins and Kole at the bottom of the ship. But make sure you don't use too much of your power or you'll blow this transport up."

"Yeah, yeah…"Sol responded.

Sol's fighter had stopped its chase of any Imperial fighters and made a direct turn towards the transport with Jinkins and Kole following closely. Sol's target was the defenses on the underbelly of the vessel plus the idea to do heavy damage so the ship can't make a proper getaway. Once they had gone in for the attack, Sol had activated a burst of heavy orange firepower which shook the Naboo vessel violently. Jinkins and Kole dealt with any defenses beneath during the attack run. Once they had reached beyond the end of the ship, everything had gone haywire for the Imperials. There were holes within the ship that were spewing flames out into space which didn't seem to be dying down from the cold of the atmosphere. To make matters worse for them the engines had cut out one by one from left to right.

"The attack was simple and basic. Impressed, Nym?" Sol asked.

"At least something has gone right today…" Nym said silently.

"What?" Sol questioned sounding confused.

"Nothing Sixxa, just finish off the fighters and then we'll dock back on the Tritus." Nym says. "Juno, dock with the Imperial ship. We're going to be meeting our 'friends' on the other ship."

"Copy that Nym, just hope an Imperial boarding party doesn't try to get us by surprise. The Tritus went through enough when we had to fight Cavik Toth's forces." Juno warned wearily.

"At least we don't have to deal with Sabaoth fighters this time. Those things were a challenge and did a great deal of damage to our forces a few times." Nym responded. "Took some of our best men too."

"At least we won against them." Jinkins says. "Too bad about Reti though."

"And Captain Orsai." Kole added.

"Except Orsai sacrificed himself and Reti wasn't hunted down by Toth's forces. It was all Jango Fett who went after him." Nym corrected.

"That reminds me; did anyone ever hear from Vana Sage? The last we had ever heard from her was that she was looking for Reti herself, correct?" Jinkins asked.

"That's what she said. I'm guessing that since she didn't report back that it must mean she's dead." Nym boldly says.

"I fear you may be right." Jinkins responded back with some slight disappointment heard in his voice.

"Alright, enough bringing up the past, we have a job to do and I'm serious about getting it completed." Nym says. "Juno, finish off these fighters for us. We're going to dock right now."

"Understood, Nym." Juno responded.

Soon, Nym and the remaining crew members had arrived back into the Mere Cruiser so they could board the Imperial vessel that was about to be docked. Nym however decided to take the remainder of the spare time to lecture his men. Everyone of them were in a line near a few G-400 star fighters and watched Nym as he did long paces in front of all of them. The Feeorin had his flesh hand and his cybernetic hand intertwined with each other behind his back. With this pose as he walked, it meant that what he was saying was carrying some sort of unexplained meaning. For Mace he didn't see why this speech was even being spoken out.

"Alright men, I've had enough messing around! We've had a very unnecessarily amount of losses in the battle and frankly I'm sick of having to replace our men because of pointless mistakes being made! I expect a lot better from all of you, but instead it looks as if you're only good at being a near step to useless!" Nym shouts through the hanger. He then turned to face Kole, who he knew was about to speak to him next.

"You can't go off at us about all that, Nym!" Kole says back with an unsure response.

"Oh, but I can…" Nym says in a dark voice while dropping his head down to Kole's level. "Do you think hiring members for our group is easy, Kole? Do you think that nothing has changed since the galaxy got put under control of the Empire?! In case you haven't noticed, because of the lack of influence for a respectable crew these days, it costs a lot more for a crew and most pirates now only watch their own backs!"

"But I… but…" Kole could only respond.

"But you what, Kole?!" Nym shouts again, making Kole jump back and fall to the ground. Nym only got closer as the Chadra-Fan looked with some surprise. Once Nym was almost on top of him, the Feeorin continued speaking. "Speak up; you can't do anything right unless you know how to take proper initiative!"

"Nym, can't we just forget about this 'lecture' and just go on with the mission? We have a lot more things to worry about than this waste of words." Mace says.

"You're right." Nym said to the outcast, actually agreeing with him. "Alright, we're moving on to the battle plan, Revenants. We're going to bust in there and take anything that can help us find information and get ourselves some sellable merchandise."

"Understood, Nym." Sol says afterwards.

"I hope this attack goes a lot better than the last one then." Jinkins says.

Nym ignored Jinkins' response and decided to get the team moving instead. "Move to the hatch docked with the Imperial ship. I'll meet you there once we have the three Clones with us. And get up, Kole!"

"Yes, Nym…" Kole responds quietly.

"Now get a move on!" Nym shouts finally.

During the walk to the bridge of the Tritus, Mace walked side by side with Nym through the halls of the vessel. The Mere Cruiser had thick yellow walls with graffiti all over them. Mace didn't admire the works of 'art' on each side he viewed. It was all childish to him seeing pointless bits of decoration splattered everywhere you looked.

The journey to the bridge was proving to be an awkward one with the two males neither sharing a word, nor a glance to one another. It was however not so awkward to either of the two fighters. They both shared the same bold silence that tough people usually presented should they not have any orders to carry.

Mace however decided that with this bit of silence, he would speak to Nym about an issue he keeps on facing.

"Nym, I know we were speaking of this not too long ago, but I think it needs speaking of again." Mace starts.

"Look, I know where you're getting at and frankly I've had enough. My leadership to my men is something you don't need to question about willingly! It's the way I operate things!" Nym responded, breaking his cool silence.

"Just because you think your way is justified doesn't mean you're doing what's best." Mace responded keeping his tone to a minimal. "Your hash words may inspire loyalty to you, but that is the loyalty of fear you are driving them to follow. That isn't a sign of respect to your followers."

"So what?!" Nym barked out stopping in his tracks along with Mace who knew the action was coming up. "You saying I should go down to your level and give my men the leverage of doing what they please?!"

"What I'm saying is you're too rough on them. The way you treat them isn't something you should constantly repeat over and over again. They way you went off at your Chief Lieutenant disgusted me greatly. He only denied your blame that you gave to all of them which was immature and very rash. Yet all you did was step all over him." Mace says.

"Kole knows how my arguments go. In case you didn't understand this 'Jedi', Kole knew that I was going to pick him as my target for my speech." Nym says. "If anyone else had done the same as he had, they would've gotten the scolding that he was given."

"And what would be the point of that?" Mace asked. "From what I can figure, Kole is an exceptional person who follows you. You keep going off like this I can easily say that loyalty may not save you in the end, should something happen."

"If that's the case then Kole can leave right now if he isn't accepting of my ways!" Nym replied coldly but sounding less agitated than before. "And this conversation is over!"

Nym started moving directly for the bridge after his final statement. Mace just started at Nym's back as he moved further and further away. He sighs after the small outburst from the Revenant leader and followed soon afterwards.

"I don't like working with pirates… this is crazy."

Later on, everyone was at the Tritus' docking hatch with weapons armed and ready. Nym had his personal heavy Blaster Rifle ready which appeared to be pulsing in certain spots with blue lighting. Mace carried his singular Lightsaber which wasn't ignited as of yet, but soon it would be for the battle ahead. The Lok resistance members (including Jinkins, Kole and Sol) were mostly filled with males and with a few women joining in on the assault. They carried any type of standard Blaster based weapon that they could acquire. Echo, Hardcase and Waxer were simply carrying their heavily modified DC-15S Carbines and were more than ready for this attack to commence.

"Alright, listen up, men!" Nym starts "This seems pretty obvious to all of you, but the Imperials are more than aware that we've docked with this ship! That means that when we bust in through these doors there is a high chance that there will be a large force of enemies ready to greet us! We're going to do this the old fashioned way, by doing a full frontal assault! There will be no further warnings so I want you all to make sure everything is clear!"

Nym looked back to all of his troops, seeing all of them gaining expression of false rage and ready faces so that the enemy knows that they meant business. Nym gave a 'hmmph' and turned back to the doors ready to make his face off. After that brief moment of staring at the hatch he turned to face Jinkins who was at the panel on the left side of the hatch. The Bith's expression was less aggravated and more like a dull look telling Nym to give him the order to do his job.

"Jinkins, now!"

Jinkins turned back to the panel he was at and pressed a few buttons. After a few moments of hearing sounds from the ship's hatch, it slowly started to open. Unlike most hatches, this one expanded outward and went down like a door falling. The logical reason for this was most likely because it gave the pirates a slight advantage for when they need to advance. This appeared to be correct as Nym had already started running while the hatch wasn't even half way down. He ran up it while it was in a slope and aimed his weapon forward towards where the enemy would be located from his angle. The pirates followed him towards the battle as well.

Mace and the three Clone Troopers gave a surprised stare at the Revenants but quickly decided to assist in the attack. They couldn't see the pirates as they had already jumped on the other side on the Imperial's ship. They charged while the hatch was half way down, ready to assist. Mace had ignited his Lightsaber and the Clones had started aiming ahead of time as well. Mace was leading at the front while the soldiers were behind him closely. At the top of the hatch, they jumped down and observed how this battle was going. To their surprise however, they saw that every one of the soldiers on the other side were already dead.

Nym had appeared to have taken the last Stormtrooper out with a blast directly into the chest. He looked back up after the body had dropped and turned back to face Windu. His expression slowly turned to an expression of amusement. Despite not seeing it on his, Nym could see that Mace hadn't expected to see this finished within a matter of a few seconds.

"Surprised? We're capable of more than this, Windu." Nym says feeling proud. "Alright, we're making this quick! We're splitting up into two teams! My group will head directly to the bridge to find information! The second group will be taking out all of the enemies everywhere else and focus on taking the supplies afterwards! Sixxa, you'll be leading team two!"

"Copy that, Nym!" Sixxa responds.

"Alright, let's move it!" Nym shouts.

Soon the groups of pirates were split into teams, quite easily actually. Nym went with Windu, Echo, Hardcase, Waxer, Jinkins, Kole and a few Revenants. Sixxa went simply with only a group of pirates. He was a good Mere fighter and didn't need a proper teammate at his side.

As Nym was leading the group, Jinkins ran at his side curious about the way he was running this mission. He felt the need to bring it up.

"Nym, why didn't you assemble the teams before we boarded this ship?" Jinkins questioned.

"There wasn't much time to do more thinking. Considering a small dispute between me and Windu had happened, it took the remainder of time we had left." Nym responded.

"I see." Jinkins says.

With team two in the vessel, Sol was leading an attack with the pirates he took with him. He was running head first into the Stormtroopers, constantly killing them every second. Sol had gone up to an Imperial at point blank and he simply grabbed a sword from his back and did a quick slash against his chest. The pirates were raiding other rooms in the ship but lost a few members to Blaster fire when doors shot open. Considering the side and tightness of the ship, this raid was going to be a short one.

"Ha, take this you wimps!" Sol shouts almost bragging. "Haha, I'm lovin' this!"

The pirates however just treated this as a regular battle and didn't express themselves as Sol did. They did however keep their aggressive faces plastered on themselves. The Imperials in the back of the ship were almost defeated but they were pulling a pretty good last stand but it wouldn't last long with Sol in the area.

With team one Nym lead a very forceful attack on the Imperials. This attack was a bit more difficult to pull off as there were Stormtroopers with better weapons on the way to the bridge. There were some armed with Z-6 Rotary Blaster Cannons who were in a line, firing consistently into the group of pirates.

Nym was feeling pretty annoyed as this was slowing them down and taking more than a few pirates down. He kept on firing for a moment and decided that he would make the run to the bridge himself. Jinkins saw Nym running and decided to call out to him.

"Nym, what are you doing?!"

Nym ignored Jinkins' cries and decided to keep his pace for the bridge. His goal was about getting to the Captain of the bridge so that he could get more information about any possible bases within the system. The way he went through was by going around a few stacks of crates that were pretty big in luggage being moved. Kole also noticed Nym's movements and also started to follow his path. Despite what had happened earlier, Kole was still a loyal member to his leader and wanted to give backup.

The Imperials could've easily seen these movements of Nym, but because of the forces that they were dealing with, they were more worried about keeping themselves alive than the one in charge of the ship. To make the attack a lot worse, the Imperials had also gotten a few of their own as backup with Flamethrowers. The ones with the Rotary Cannons moved aside and the Flamethrowers went off. The Pirates knew what was coming and ducked to the sides. Mace and the three Clones took the idea to step back and deal with things from a safer distance. Mace wasn't afraid but instead decided to use the Force to direct the flames back at the Imperials. The ones carrying the Flamethrowers hadn't predicted this and got their karma by receiving their flames back. Despite the Force bringing the fire back at them, the fire was still all over the area.

While the attack was going on outside of the elevator, Nym had already gone past the Imperials. He had his weapon ready and waited for the moment when the lift stopped. The feeling of waiting was only teasing his goal for the direct assault against the one in charge. He was so ready that he was almost close to shooting the walls.

Finally the left had stopped and the doors had opened, only to see…

"No one else is on the bridge…" Nym says to himself but still saw the Officer who was standing in the middle of the bridge. He was facing towards the open space in front of the ship with his back at Nym.

"Of course not, you Pirate." The Officer responded. "Welcome to my vessel Feeorin, this is where you'll soon meet your fate."

"Not likely…" Nym responded with a grunt in his voice before aiming his gun at the back of the Officer's skull. "Tell me of your operations in this system! Is there an Imperial base near Lok?!"

"You think I'll give you that information willingly? Ha, you're truly a fool, Nym!" The Officer responds. The leader of the ship wasn't armed but instead was moving his hands together to remove his gloves.

"What are you doing?!" Nym shouted annoyed.

"I challenge you, Revenant!" The Officer shouts back. "I personally wish to pummel you to death! I want to show a low life pirate like you what fighting really is!"

"Ha, you wanna play this the hard way I see! Well, I'm in the mood for a bit of a torturing session myself!" Nym shouted while throwing his weapon to the side of the elevator. He stepped out with his hands together cracking his fists with anticipation.

The Imperial Officer simply gave a maniacal smug look to Nym and raised his fists. He didn't look like he had a fight in him due to his skinny body. But Nym didn't accept this as an advantage and instead just wanted to let it all out on the Imperial. With a few seconds of staring at each other, the two of them had charged at each other. Once meeting almost head one, Nym let out a right hook to where the Imperial's chin was, only to see a flash remove his face from where he was swinging at. Nym hesitated for a brief moment to think about what had happened only to find himself getting tripped by the Officer from behind.

Nym tripped closer to the center of the ship and quickly tried to get back up, only to see a black pair of boots appear in front of him. He quickly tried to avoid what was about to happen next, only to receive a kick in the jaw which sent him flying back a few feet. The Imperial simply laughed as Nym looked back up at him.

"I thought you said pummeling, not using feet or dirty tricks! You're already playing it dirty, Imperial scum!" Nym shouts while standing back up.

"Oh please, I'm merely taking advantage for Imperial training." The Officer says back. "I didn't say that I wouldn't play dirty. And since you're already going down, I might as well finish you off right now!"

The Imperial quickly started charging for Nym who was just getting into another battle ready stance to fight his combatant. As he was predicting, the Officer had disappeared in a flash. Nym grew agitated with these tricks, trying to figure out how he could get this guy before he got him instead. Nym didn't have time to think as he was suddenly hit in the face with a left hook by the Imperial Officer. This make Nym a lot less focused but it also was boiling his rage levels pretty high. He wasn't expecting this from a lowly Imperial soldier as they weren't usually able to access tech that could do things like this. If Nym was to survive this encounter, he knew that he would eventually give this guy a payment of pain that wouldn't be able to support his medical bills.

The Officer laughed as he disappeared again. Nym looked around at ever corner trying to spot something stealthy moving in the area. With the right vision and attention given, it was possible to see those who were near invisible to the naked eye. For Nym however he had never tried this before on a target so it was unlikely he would react quickly enough if he spots the enemy coming. As another downside to this, the attacks were too repetitive for Nym to handle. A final hit to his face had not only knocked him back but it also landed him on his back and onto the floor again. He tried to get up but he was stuck in a hostage situation now. A Shock Stick appeared at base of his neck which appeared out from the stealth target's right hand. The stealth slowly started to wear off and soon the rest of the Imperial's body was in the clear. Nym only looked at him with anger, knowing that this was a situation he couldn't get out by himself. The Imperial could react a lot faster than him as it appeared.

"Now Nym, I guess this is where you die." The Imperial says. "I love killing Pirates like you!"

"You may kill me, but someday my crew will find you and you'll die slowly!" Nym spat expecting these words would be his last.

"You're all talk, now I hope you're a screamer, because this'll be a very slow process!" The Imperial says with a crazy tone.

"Nym!" A voice shouts from the elevator.

Both Nym and the Imperial looked to see who had called out the Feeorin's name. It was the Revenant Kole who had his Blaster Rifle aimed at the Imperial Officer. He looked as if he was willing to take over the battle for Nym. The Officer just looked at the Chadra-Fan with an annoyed expression and stood up slowly. He was more worried about the Chief Lieutenant than the Feeorin at the moment as the follower of Nym had an easy chance to get him.

"Fool, you don't know what you've gotten yourself into! Prepare yourself, Chadra-Fan!" The Officer warned.

"Kole, get out of here!" Nym shouts with what sounded to be a slight panic in his voice.

Kole ignored Nym's cries to leave and instead decided to fire at the oncoming target. After two shots had made it past the Officer, he went back into stealth mode. Kole looked surprised when he saw the enemy disappear n front of him and looked around confused. He aimed his gun all around the area trying to figure out where he went. But all hopes of solving where he went was for nothing as he quickly felt a sharp jab go through his chest, right into the heart area. Kole's body twitched with the sudden shock and his gun had dropped to the ground. The stealth on the Officer had disappeared again and Kole had realized that he had made a mistake by traveling to the bridge. He knew that this was where he was going to die.

"NO!" Nym shouts while watching Kole being impaled. The Imperial let his Shock Stick out of the chest of Kole, letting the Chadra-Fan drop.

"Ha, that's another Pirate down for the count!" The Imperial Officer exclaimed. "Now, where were we, Ny-"

The Imperial Officer couldn't finish his question as he had received a blast through his chest. He couldn't even mouth a few words as the blast had literally gone through his heart. With a few seconds the Officer dropped forward onto the ground face first, motionless and clearly dead.

Nym had his cybernetic left arm in an aiming position when the Imperial had turned. His left hand had an ability to morph into a small weapon as he pleased which was advantageous in this case. His hand had quickly reverted afterwards and he quickly ran for Kole who was on the ground, dying before Nym's eyes. Nym had grabbed Kole's body and held him in a cradled position.

"N-Nym…" Kole starts. "I'm… I'm sorry I- I…"

"Save your energy, Kole!" Nym says back panicked greatly by how his friend was doing.

The elevator had once again opened up but Nym didn't bother to look up as he knew who was there. He continued to monitor Kole with each second before death would arrive to take away one of his friends.

"Oh no, Kole!" Jinkins' voice was heard.

"We need a medic!" Echo's voice was also heard. "Waxer!"

Waxer quickly responded with a nod and proceeded to head to Kole. He removed his helmet and run to the dying Chadra-Fan. Despite all odds, it was clear that he couldn't make it. Nym didn't spend anytime shouting at Waxer as these final moments was something that he didn't want ruined by pointless angered banter. Nym also knew nothing could be done but he didn't openly admit Kole's death. He was focused on his crewmate.

"Nym…"

"Kole…"

"I… I always wanted to be a proud member of the Lok… r-resistance… I… wanted to make you proud…"

"Kole… you are a good soldier. You have made me proud. I never treated you as right as I should have, I-"

"None of that matters, now! I-I have something for you on my ship! I-it'll help you in future combat with the Imperials! Enter the code 'D37-Alpha' and there'll be a special surprise needed for hard situations! I… I know you'll love what I have for you…"

It was after this explanation that Kole's final breaths had been drawn, his eyes slowly closing as his life drifted from the galaxy in an instant. Nym looked into the face of his now hollow friend and saw nothing but a shell. He closed his eyes and slowly cradled the body down to the floor of the bridge. He left go and went deep in thought. Everything that had happened just then make him need to rethink what happened. Things had changed from a good attack to a great tragedy, effecting his emotions strangely.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think there was anything we could've done for him." Waxer says remorsefully.

Nym didn't respond but instead sat in the one spot for a few moments with everyone else gathering around. Nym didn't care about what everyone did, as long as they didn't try to take the moment away from him.

 **Tritus:**

Sol and the other pirates had already returned to the ship waiting for Nym at the docking hatch where they had started their assault before. They had been waiting there for about twenty minutes expecting their allies to return ASAP. The time being consumed was more than expected as a pirate raid for them was a quick thing. If they couldn't gather information fast then they would steal computers and datapads. This was too long for their taste.

"Sixxa, Nym's back!" One of the lowly Pirates announced.

"Finally! They took long en-" Sol complained for a moment before seeing the situation in front of him.

Nym walked back with everyone in the Imperial ship. He was holding the body of Kole who was obviously dead in Sol's eyes. Sol was actually feeling a bit of shock while seeing Nym strolling towards him. He didn't expect to see one of the crew members dying any time soon, and this only made Sol feel more annoyed every second he saw Kole's body getting closer. He quickly ran forward to Nym who looked him dead in the eyes with a serious glance. Sol returned it as he stepped a lot closer.

Once the two of them were only five feet away from one another, Sol demanded an explanation for what he saw in front of him.

"Nym, what happened?" Sol asked sternly.

"The Imperials have taken Kole away from us, Sixxa!" Nym says back with a growl. "I want you to return to that ship with your squad and tear apart **everything** that can be of use to us! Don't mess around with this task; I'm not in a good mood!"

"Understood, Nym!" Sol responded back with an equally angered tone. Kole was one of his friends as well and losing him only left a small space for anger to cloud.

As Nym walked around Sixxa and his group, he continued to the bridge where he would notify Juno directly about the death of one of their close friends. Nym felt a lot different after what had happened on the Imperial vessel. There was a slight numb feeling in his heart which drained his emotions pretty thin yet at the same time brought his anger to a boiling point. Whatever he was feeling he knew there would be after effects very shortly. This was where his world wouldn't feel the same to him.

 **End of Chapter:**


	2. Discovery

**Thanks for your continued support of this story! As I've stated before, I'm never going to let this die, ever. This chapter basically displays some positive motivational talks that I decided to use as a filter since I notice there is a lot of negativity bashed around the world. With this chapter, I at least wanna make people feel inspired to do good and not let the negatives take a hold of you.**

 **Note: The reason why I stopped using these lines...**

* * *

 **...was because they actually count as a few hundred words, which means the amount that I've typed in the past series was probably a few thousand words less than I originally thought. So we won't be seeing these anymore, unless there is a special cut to be made...**

 **P.S. Rest in Peace, C** **hristopher Lee ( 6/21/2015 ) (That's the AU way to put it.)**

 **Episode 2: Discovery**

 _An attack gone wrong! After engaging an Imperial transport heading past the planet Lok, the Pirate forces had suffered a loss with their crew mate known as Kole. With this tragedy striking the heart of the leader of the Revenants, Nym took some time away from everyone on board the Mere Cruiser, looking around Kole's ship for what his dead friend called 'a surprise'! While Nym searches Kole's ship, his teammate Sol Sixxa continues to extract information from the Imperial computers!_

 **Tritus Hanger:**

Mace walked into the hanger where the fighters of the Revenants was located and observed everything happening in the area. A few G-400 starfighters were being repaired in the distance by a few members of the Lok Revenants, and they looked pretty busy. Mace admired the amount of dedication that they had to fixing things. He had only needed to look at them once to understand how much they valued their ships.

He looked around his general area and noticed the Advanced Havoc was being loaded up with fuel from the Tritus reserves which had just been brought in only twenty minutes ago by surface forces on Lok. Mace knew that it meant that they might not be staying near Lok for a while as Nym wanted the information of the Empire's bases quickly. His aggravated response to Kole's death meant that he was going to let Imperials suffer the next time he saw them.

As Mace looked more and more he had spotted something happening from the inside of Kole's Velker which had a lot of racket coming from it. Knowing that this might be a bad, Mace quickly walked towards the fighter with quick decision.

Once Mace had finally gotten to the hatch of the fighter he had seen Nym standing near the main controls with his right hand tapping into a code pad. The ex-Jedi watched silently for a moment as he was curious to see what would happen next. After seeing 'D37-Alpha' being typed in a large container imbedded within a wall had opened up with two doors retracting from one another, revealing another smaller but more solid storage crate. Nym appeared to gain more of an interest and carefully grabs the crate sealed in the wall. He slid the crate out and dragged it into the center of the ship to gain a bit more space to open up the box. Before he overlooked to find the opening, Nym got up into a straight standing position. This perked Mace's interest a bit further.

"Don't play sneak around with me right now, Windu." Nym simply says.

Mace didn't expect to be noticed by Nym so easily, though it sounded unthinkable to the master of Vaapad, but he was considering the possibilities of the pirate leader's Force potential. Usually when someone is able to notice anyone nearby it had something to do with the mysteries of the Force.

"Sorry, I know it seems immature of me to do that." Mace responds slowly approaching the hatch to the Velker.

"Yeah, well saying sorry doesn't change anything. It's what you do when you're in the position to make choices that counts." Nym responds sounding like he was keeping it cool. The Feeorin pirate was attempting at opening the crate that he had dragged out but apparently the efforts of sealing it was so reliable that even the strongest of the strong couldn't simply open it. "Hey 'Jedi', mind giving me a hand with this box?"

Mace didn't respond but simply decided to approach forward to assist Nym. He knew that despite Nym acting cool, he was really feeling down on the inside. His posture seemed relatively stable but on the inside however his heart was almost as shaken as the surface of the planet of the past Malachor V.

Once Mace had gotten into a standing position next to Nym, the two of them examined the crate carefully to see why it couldn't open with basic methods. They stood there for a few more seconds eyeing the opening for it. Predictably, Nym made a second attempt to get it off, with both arm muscles shaking when he pulled with his might, his feet locked in on each side to keep it from shifting. Judging by where the edge of the lid had stopped, it would appear that the opening was a simple pull up movement to remove it. Instead it was proving to be a difficult challenge just for the Feeorin to pull off.

"Come on, get off you stupid-" Nym cursed but slipped backwards with the strong struggle. He came flying down and landed on his back.

Mace stepped closer with a curious expression on his face. Judging by the way it was sealed up, it had to have a purpose for why it wasn't a simple removal. He had to consider the possibilities why Kole had wanted to keep it protected this much. The Korun went down to his knees and placed his right dark skinned hand onto the top of the crate. Nym had gotten back up onto his feet with his right hand rubbing his back, annoyed that his attempt was in vain. However he was more interested with the way Mace was treating this problem.

"What are you trying to do? This ain't getting the top off." Nym says.

"Tell me, your crewmate Kole; did he ever mention anything about having a crate on his ship before?" Mace asks.

"No, why are you asking?" Nym questioned.

"Because if this thing he had here was this greatly sealed, then there must be a reason he didn't talk about it." Mace responds.

"Kole never kept secrets from us. He knew that if he had something that was vital, then he needs to spill it, just like all his other comrades." Nym responded.

"Perhaps, but if he had felt like he had a good reason for keeping something secret from you then it could've been a wise choice." Mace says. He turned back to the top of the crate and used it as a support for standing. "Whatever is in here, it was definitely something that he didn't want revealed until something had come up."

"If he wanted me to use it, then he would've made sure I had the right way to open it. These crates were used as a vital way to secure good during the Clone Wars and let me tell you something about them; they're not the easiest thing to access." Nym explained.

"So you've had experience with them?" Mace questioned.

"A few times, though this one is going above the bar." Nym responds. "I doubt this thing will open anyway. But if my theory is correct, Kole would've placed something like a highly powered energy weapon within this crate. That's their primary usage."

"If it's a weapon, then it must be something big." Mace says before raising both hands towards the lid of the crate.

"I see, you're going to use one of those Jedi tricks for this then." Nym responds. "I doubt you'll be able to get that thing off."

Within literally a second after Nym had finished his sentence, the lid to the crate had popped up and Mace had levitated it away and placed it on the ground near the seat of the ship. The ex-Jedi nods in approval of his success and moved forward. Nym also moved in to check what was inside the crate.

The two men looked inside of the crate and saw what appeared to be a steal cover of sorts protecting whatever was beneath it, assuming that the cargo had a fair value. Nym was familiar with the type of cover it was and carefully reached his hands within the crate. His fingers bent around the cover and he carefully pulled it out. He placed it next to the crate and quickly swooped in for a view of what the cargo was on the inside; only see something that shocked him.

"Oh my god…" Nym could only express.

"What is it?" Mace asked knowing that an expression like that from Nym would mean something.

"I don't know how, but it looks like Kole managed to get his hands on something that would've cost us a lot of credits on the galactic market. It's something I wouldn't imagine being in our hands at any point." Nym explained.

Mace took another look at the device inside the crate and observed it carefully. From the looks of it, it was something that appeared to be made by a company that the ex-Jedi Master hadn't even heard of. He had seen many types of weapons during his early ages as a Padawan and especially during the Clone Wars, but this one seemed to be something unique compared to his experiences. Considering he didn't know anything about it, he would inquire more about it from Nym.

"Nym, what is it?" Mace asked again with a more serious tone and looking into the Feeorin's eyes deeply.

"I'm not surprised you don't know of it, Jedi. It is a very rare opportunity to acquire one of these." Nym starts. "This is an AD1-Ion Destructor. Only a few of these were made in the galaxy. The market value of these things' market value is much higher than any basic paying job in the galaxy. This thing knows how to hold its name."

Mace observed the weapon as Nym started pulling it out in components. Even though this weapon was considered dangerous, it would appear that it required a lot of assembling to get it to work. Nym removed all the pieces one by one as he reached in. During the time Nym was removing the pieces, Mace decided to calculate how many individual parts were included. Knowing he wasn't incorrect, Mace had counted a dozen parts that combined together and six cells that appeared to be the basic ammunition for the weapon.

"I'm sure it requires a fair setup however." Mace spoke.

"Trust me; it's always better to keep this thing apart without anyone responsible to man it. If anyone was to get their inexperienced hands on this thing, not only would they take themselves out, but the entire ship they're on with them." Nym explained with a cautious tone.

"I'm surprised something like that hadn't been reported to the Republic at least once." Mace says.

"That's because anyone who didn't appreciate such fine craftsmanship like this would end up losing their life trying to snitch. Once I got this thing fully optimized I'll show you an example of the power this baby has." Nym responded. "And I think I know the perfect target we can use this thing on."

After about an hour of waiting, Nym had finally finished rebuilding the weapon into its proud form that it was shaped in. To Nym it was modeled like a true beast, Mace's opinion however was quite different with the evidence on his face. To him it looked as if some drunk Duros had randomly got a whole bunch of junk, smashed it together and managed to make an over powered weapon.

The two of them were walking on the outer hull of the Tritus, with space suits on to keep them living in the cold darkness around them. The metal clattered as they moved along the hall to get to the port of the ship. They were walking extra slowly as they're boots were magnetized to the deck; otherwise they would have a much harder time of gaining self control. Nym needed to be extra cautious since he was carrying the weapon. He had already loaded it with a single round and he needed to make sure he didn't let go of the weapon as well as not accidently pulling the trigger while walking. Mace watched the Feeorin's arms while moving as he didn't want to have a fate caused by a clumsy accident.

Once the two had made it to the direct edge of the cruiser, Nym carefully let go of the weapon being held in his secondary hand and pointed towards the Imperial vessel which was pretty far away from the Tritus. The sole purpose of the ship had been stripped from it, as there was nothing left valuable on it. It was a Mere ship without any computers.

"Alright, as you can see here we've broken off from the ship, which means that we're at a safe distance from it. From my experience, this thing's range shouldn't be able to reach us from here. We could be a bit closer but I want to make sure we're definitely safe." Nym explained. "Not watch closely Windu, because I'm only using one of these rounds as an example."

"Understood." Mace simply responded.

The Feeorin took up his weapon with both arms again and pulled it into an aiming position directly at the Imperial vessel. Due to power cut from the enemy ship, there wasn't much pushing it away in space. Despite the lack of engine support the laws of physics still made it move with the remaining momentum it ceased with. The good thing about it was that Nym didn't need to work hard to get a direct hit.

The Feeorin pulled down on the trigger softly and the barrel of the cannon started to glow green at the trip, increasing in size with each millisecond. The glow was supper intense that it was making the Tritus glow into a green shade. Mace didn't seem surprised by the weapon yet as he had seen many weapons with an intense charge like that before, however something new was happening with it. The green light was now starting to make a pulse that shifted around in circles and loops, like it was dancing. The next thing that happened was that the green glow had changed to a red one, which indicated that the charge was getting more and more diverse to understand. Mace didn't know what to make of this change but his theory was the weapon was somewhat unbalanced. He needed to object to this example.

"Nym, that's enough. This isn't normal." Mace interjects.

"Don't get your robes in a knot. This **is** normal." Nym simply responded calmly, assuming that he was trying to keep focused.

The intensity of the weapon had changed once again. The pulse had stopped growing but they were now dancing like many waves in an ocean. The lighting however continued to shine brightly in the darkened space. And again the glowing color had changed on the weapon, changing into a purple haze of a charge. It was then that Nym let out a light chuckle and let go of the trigger so suddenly. No time was lost when the trigger was set free. The charge let out a heavy sounding rumble through the suits and the ship, shooting the pulse from where it was born to the Imperial ship. The entire blast was slow with movement, but it looked as if it carried potential.

Nym looked pretty calm while watching the blast and Mace simply remained skeptical about what he was seeing. The blast continued to purge itself at the grey vessel and slowly the energy from the weapon had begun to do fuzzy charge only seconds from impact. Once the blast had made an impressionable kiss to the side of the vessel, it suddenly gave an illusion that it had simply burned away in space. Everything appeared to have returned back to normal.

Mace turned to face Nym with an unimpressed expression on his face under the spacesuit he wore. The surprise Nym was presenting seemed to be only an illusion of what to expect, implying the ex-Jedi Master was anything but impressed at this point.

"So much for a powerful weapon, it only seems dangerous from up close." Mace says.

Nym remained silent but continued to stare at the vessel blankly. Despite Mace's criticisms of the weapon, he didn't seem at all annoyed but instead acted as if the Korun didn't say anything at all.

But it seemed as if Mace was about to swallow his own words. The Imperial vessel that seemed to look completely in one piece started to glow orange on the outer walls, creating hundreds of holes along the steel in only a few seconds. Mace started to watch curiously as to how the ship was changing. It was like Mustafar's lava exploding into space from the inside of a ship, or at least it was like that for a few seconds. The ship apparently couldn't hold the pressure from much longer, resulting in it rupturing into a violent explosion that tore it to bits.

The impact was so intense that the Tritus started to shake abruptly from the force being delivered. The crew inside hadn't expected that as the Mere Cruiser was beyond damage point. Juno was attempting to keep a hold of himself while looking at the explosion in the distance. The Clones onboard the ship hadn't expected this themselves and tripped over each other multiple times before eventually knocking into to Sol. The Mere crew member just looked back to the three Clone and a bloodcurdling growl came from him in annoyance. The three who were on the metallic floor looked up to the angered pirate who looked as if he was itching for a fight.

"Uh… hey there big guy." Echo starts uneasily.

Sol just remained silent but was clearing looking directly at Echo right now. Thank goodness Echo had his own helmet on, or he would be finding staring into the Mere's eyes more awkward.

"Uh, Waxer, Hardcase, help me here?" Echo requested.

"I don't know, Echo. With the way he's looking right now I think it would be best if we were to just move away casually and try not to cross his path again." Waxer responded quietly.

Echo gulped knowing that if he was to cross Sol on anymore lines, the Mere would become his personal apocalyptic event. If he wants to continue breathing for at least one more day, then he would wise to move to another area of the bridge and hope that another excuse for a beating wouldn't come up.

"We'll… let you on your way then, sir." Echo says awkwardly before standing back up and offering both his hands to Hardcase and Waxer who hadn't gotten up yet.

The two other troopers quickly took Echo's hands and moved out from Sol's path, avoiding what would be their potential bloodbath. Sol just focused on the three while they moved out of his path. But not too long after making watching them his prime target, Jinkins started tapping him on the shoulder.

"WHAT?!" Sol barked.

"Relax, Sol. They didn't do anything wrong. It was an accident." Jinkins says.

"I was annoyed at them before this. Just seeing them here makes me angry." Sol responds.

"What has this got to do with anything? I hope you're not comparing them to the soldiers working for the Imperials. They weren't the ones who killed Kole. We're taking his death pretty hard too, Sol." Jinkins says.

"That's not the reason I don't like them either, Jinkins!" Sol snapped strongly. "It's because they can turn at any minute, with a snap of fingers. You know what happened to the Jedi, Jinkins. Those experiments got orders to eliminate the Jedi in an instant. You know what they're capable of doing? Killing us when they least expect it."

"They're a lot different from the ones we've fought against, Sol." Jinkins retorts. "These men are here helping us fight for the resources we need to survive! If we hadn't had them with us, the attack probably wouldn't have been as simple as it was, despite the losses we have faced. As an added note, these soldiers can't possibly turn against us. Don't you remember what we were informed of?"

"No?" Sol simply responds.

"Their Inhibiter chips lack the order to turn against anyone fighting with Jedi or ex-Jedi. Therefore the chances of betrayal against us are very low." Jinkins responds.

"A small chance is still a chance of betrayal, Jinkins!" Sol argued.

"So what? Anyone of us could possibly do the same if we wanted to. The chances of the Clones here betraying us are the same as anyone from Lok." Jinkins says.

"I'm surprised Nym even trusts them. I mean, he even let them into our own base. Even if they didn't betray us then I still won't trust them, Jinkins. Not yet." Sol says.

"Fine Sixxa, but I just hope you don't get too untrusting. They may be the only ones to help you one day." Jinkins warned.

"Ha, I doubt it!" Sol responds.

Back on the hull of the Tritus, Nym and Mace were laying down on the surface due to the overly powered impact that had been released. This weapon that Nym had was a force to be reckoned with. Nym was the first to get back up quickly followed by Mace who seemed speechless for the moment. The Korun looked at the direction where the Imperial vessel was only to find thousands of charged remains burning in space, slowly fading out of existence.

After a few more moments of watching the remains disappearing, Mace got back up onto his feet and quickly walked towards Nym with a serious expression. The Feeorin looked back to the Outcast with a curious look. The idea of Mace approaching so vigorously was very unimaginable, though with the show displayed to him, it wasn't much of a mystery as to why. With a fast sweep, Mace implanted his gloved hand onto Nym's shoulder and turned his body towards his direction with a push.

"What's the big idea?" Nym demanded.

"That weapon you've got there is too powerful! You almost got this entire ship destroyed!" Mace responded strongly.

"Don't you dare think of telling me what to do, Windu!" Nym barked back. "There is no way in hell that I'm disposing of something that can turn a tide of a whole battle! It's a complete waste if all the money spent on this is simply thrown away for nothing!"

"Do you really think profit is more important than the lives of your crew and yourself?" Mace asks.

"No, but I at least want to use this thing as a means for getting back at the Empire, for what they did to Kole!" Nym answered.

"So it's about revenge then?" Mace asked not feeling too surprised with the response he got.

"It's about getting even for everything they're doing." Nym says calming down slightly and letting his muscles relax a bit. "I don't see why I'm telling you this. You wouldn't understand how it feels to lose someone so close to you. Your Jedi ways only brings about the worst in life, giving up emotion only to try and bring balance. But look where that has gotten you."

Mace stared silently as he listened to Nym talk. Whatever his point was, it sounded like as if it was leading somewhere, whether or not it was a criticism or simply a fact he was trying to make. He wasn't going to cut him off. Not this time.

"Your numbers have thinned out simply because you didn't bother to understand what pain others went through. Do you even know how it is like to lose someone that you loved? That one person that means the most to you that if they were to be taken away, your world would almost ceases to exist?" Nym asked. "I'd figure not since the Jedi teachings didn't allow you to feel the pain of others."

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge, Nym." Mace responded. "If you think the Jedi have never felt what it was like to lose someone close to you, then you haven't dug deep enough to see our perspective. I once cared for someone who shared similar views to the kind that I had. She was one of the members of the high council that I trusted the most. She was smart, she was wise and she knew a lot pirate groups."

"You don't mean..?" Nym started.

"Yes. I do." Mace responded simply. "Master Gallia was someone I felt a strong passion for."

"I'm surprised I didn't figure that you had something for her." Nym admits.

"That's because I was a Jedi." Mace responded. "Because of tradition and our role in the galaxy, avoiding the feelings for one another was always our way to keeping balance. Though just because we hide the feelings doesn't mean we don't feel anything. It would normally affect us in a bad way, but being Jedi we did what we could to ignore the urges we felt. We meditated and let go."

"But it was really never that simple, I take it?" Nym asked.

"Meditation only goes so far to make your life feel better. You seek wisdom to keep distractions at bay, but sometimes it is always the distractions that kept wisdom away." Mace responded. "I've made many attempts to avoid feeling these emotions and most of the time I am able to think elsewhere. But even then I was still feeling that urge to come clean to her. But instead I just kept going what the ways of the Jedi, and the road to keeping calm was a bumpy one at best. That is until I had received news of her death."

"I heard that she had been killed on the planet Florrum though I didn't receive details on how she was taken out." Nym says.

It was at this point that the two males had been sitting on the steel of the Mere Cruiser and were just letting this conversation drift onwards, letting the moment of talking continue as long as it could. This was their bonding session, though the rough pirate leader would call it something else.

"Adi was with Master Kenobi when she had fallen. The two of them were investigating the Outer Rim and discovered Darth Maul and Savage Opress were heading for Florrum. The two of them had encountered the two Dathomirian men and fought them individually. Obi-Wan had Maul and Adi had Savage. Because of the brute strength used against her, Adi was taken out quickly. The details I had read on Obi-Wan's explained that she was first impaled by the horns of Savage and was finally taken out by a stabbing into her back from his Lightsaber." Mace finished explaining with a hint of sadness.

"I didn't think she could've been taken out so easily." Nym says. "I can't she was taken out."

"I couldn't believe what I had heard either but final examinations on her body indicated that the story was quite accurate. Considering what I read about when they were fighting in Hondo Ohnaka's base, it would seem the obstacles there were a big disadvantage for her in combat." Mace responded.

"Hondo Ohnaka, that scummy pirate?" Nym questioned surprisingly.

"Yes. I'm guessing from the way you're putting it that it means he did something to wrong you?" Mace questioned.

"He's done a lot more than just wrong me. He's done some shifty things against all of our men. He's taken credits, taken our supplies and even stolen some of our ships. When we found out of his dirty background work it was already too late to make a proper move. He was already leaving when we were on his tail. We took out a few of his men but that couldn't make up for everything we lost." Nym explained with a serious tone. His need for raising his voice wasn't with him right now, as this talk between the two didn't seem too stressful.

"I know about his work from Obi-Wan. If you were to make a deal with him to get something you need, he'll do what he can to take more from it." Mace responded.

"That's why he's on my death list. Once I find him next, I'll make sure he is finished with. It's one thing to be a pirate and take what you need to survive, but to take more to get a greedy amount of credits is bringing it too far." Nym says.

"I don't really admire his handiwork myself, but is it really necessary to want to end his life? Is ending his life going to bring back everything he took?" Mace questioned.

"It's not about what he stole; it's about what he can steal. He's a shifty person, meaning that capturing him might bring about something that could go wrong in his favor. We can't take that chance." Nym responded.

The two of them sat in silence after that. The brief talk that had seemed to have cleared their heads at least a little bit. Mace had felt better after admitting to having feelings to a fellow Jedi of his during the Clone Wars. Even if he couldn't say it to Adi right now, he at least was able to vent his troubling frustrations from the force of keeping it built in. There was an inner calm that he hadn't felt in a long time, not since the Clone Wars started.

Nym was feeling somewhat better after the talk himself but it wasn't keeping him from feeling the pain of losing a close friend of his. He felt a lot of resentment to himself before, which he didn't openly admit, but now he didn't know what to conclude. He treated Kole as a burden but in reality he had his own plans to gain upkeep. Nym knew he was in the wrong, that nothing he could do would bring back his crew member. The only thing he knew he could do was fight in the honor of Kole.

After the few minutes of intense deep silence had come to an end, the two of them had gotten back to their feet, knowing that they had spent more time outside than they should have. It was nice for the two however. It made them feel better to talk as not as acquaintances, but instead as friends.

"We should get back inside and maybe even head back to Lok for a bit. There's something I want to show you on the surface. I have a feeling it's something that may surprise you to know about." Nym says.

"It is as surprising as the weapon you're carrying?" Mace asked, almost sounding as if he was making a joke.

"Very funny 'Jedi', but no, what I'm going to show you might make you feel a bitter… happier." Nym explained. "You'll see when we get there. Or at least after we do our memorial for Kole, he deserves better than to just be buried in the ground. We're going to set his body free from the galaxy."

"Very well, I'll make sure I'll attend." Mace responded. "That is if you'd want me to be there."

"I ain't stopping you or those Clones. Just make sure to be respectful, I wouldn't want Sixxa to go mad for the slightest act he considers disgraceful."

Mace nodded in response and followed the Feeorin inside the ship. Their time outside was at an end, for now at least.

Five minutes after the Tritus was heading back to the surface of the barren planet known as Lok, which held as the main base for the Lok Revenants. Mace had returned to the bridge after the talk he had with Nym. He seemed noticeably at peace by the three Clones on the bridge; however that observation was lost to most of the pirates as their version of observation was dull and bleak at best. The only pirates that seemed to see a bit of a difference was Jinkins and Juno, though that didn't feel the need to question what had caused this change.

"How long will it be until we reach the planet's surface, Juno?" Mace asked the captain of the ship.

"At the speed we're going, we might be there in about thirty minutes. That's the closest I have for an ETA at the moment, Master Windu." Juno responded.

"Alright, good work, Juno." Mace responded. "I wonder where Nym went to."

The answer to Mace's question was back into the hanger. Nym was standing at the energy field near his fighter looking out into deep space as the ship started descending deeper into the orbit of the planet. His mind was focused on multiple thoughts that were built up every since losing Kole. Nym was not only mourning Kole's death silently but he was also considering the future of the Lok Revenants. Any interference that would be to come in the future would always be something unexpected that could take the lives of most of the crew. His thoughts were drawing back onto the Imperial on the vessel beforehand who managed to bring him down and kill Kole. That man was a basic Imperial from the looks of it, implying that there must've been some sort of training regiment for the Imperials.

Were it not for the talk with Mace earlier, Nym's thoughts would be much more clouded than they were before. There was a mixture of light and dark thoughts that pushed against each other, making an inner feeling of peace and panic invade him all over. The only thing that would make him feel the least bit at ease would be to get the information from the computer transferred so that they could avoid a nearby threat. Because of the show brought to the ex-Jedi Master before, everyone was more interested in how the weapon would turn out, as most of the pirates hadn't seen the weapon before. Since then they've been waiting for the right time to get the work done, which would take place on Lok after the final goodbye of Kole was finished with.

Later, the Tritus had finally reached the surface of the planet, docking in with a fuel port that was located on the outside of the domed base. The fuel ports were pretty much a new edition to the base, with the exception for the fact that the old Trade Federation ones were destroyed once Nym took back the base. The idea for placing these fuel structures was possibly an inspiration from the enemy's use of it. Once the Tritus was security mounted in place a loading ramp that was used as a walkway had extended from the fuel port being used. The fuel ports were both a means for supplying fuel and also convenient transporting to unreachable areas by normal means.

On the loading ramp, Nym was carrying Kole's body which was wrapped up in large stretches of rag that was tightly secured to avoid exposure of the dead body. The Chadra-Fan was apparently simple to wrap as the body size was significant smaller compared to other sentient creatures in the galaxy.

The other Lok members carried some dead Revenants as well to show their respect to their allies. Despite carrying the term 'pirates' they sure did carry general respect for one another like brothers and sisters. Nym carried a somewhat saddened face though continued to keep his composure intact along the way. A burial was setup during the course of the return to the surface by pirate forces left on the ground. When they had heard of the tragic loss of one of the Revenants' well known Chief Lieutenant, they had felt some compassion and pain for losing Kole. While the news was unexpected, they had done all they could in a fast time to get everything started. It was the least that they could do.

Not a moment too soon, the ceremony was commencing directly after they had gotten out of the Tritus and beyond the fuel port. Nym had tightly secured the body in his arms along the way to the burial, making sure not to lose Kole's body. There were a few moments where he could've sworn that the body was kicking against his chest while he moved. An unlikely scenario to encounter but Nym really wanted to wish this tragedy away. Wishing never got anyone anywhere though, he was left with nothing but the shell of Kole's former self and he would make sure everything that was Kole was put away in peace.

Mace, Echo, Hardcase and Waxer followed closely as the pirate moved. He was clearly taking this situation seriously. The Clones knew how it felt to lose a friend here and there, especially Waxer. His eyes glared warmly into the back of Nym with understanding of the pain felt.

The 212th Clone Trooper felt that his guilt would rain down on the remainder of his life, since he was willingly killing the 501st Legion when the Umbaran battles were taking place. While he was aware that he didn't know the Clones weren't disguised Umbarans, he still felt highly responsible for the deaths caused during the battle. He would've gladly died during the battle having that he known what he did. But instead he didn't die at all; he was rescued and made into a warrior that helped around areas of the galaxy with Echo and Hardcase. Because of a certain someone who had explored the battles of the galaxy for survivors, they had made sure they the Clones left behind in zones with bodies were put to good use, but fighting on different lines. It wasn't the same as fighting alongside men who had emotion, because the three of them were always too busy shooting to actually listen to their hearts. While Waxer was an open hearted man, he didn't mind much about sacrificing brotherhood for the freedom of peace somewhere.

"Are you listening, Waxer?"

"Huh?" Waxer questioned while looking at the person talking to him. "Oh, sorry Echo, I was just thinking. What did you say?"

"I was inquiring if you would like to go for a drink. I have a few cans that can help us calm the mood for a little while." Echo responded.

"Sure, if you don't mind." Waxer responded.

"Ha, maybe you're already a little bit intoxicated yourself!" Hardcase snickered at Waxer.

"Relax, Hardcase." Echo scoffed at the hyper Clone.

"Hey, I'm just trying to have a little bit of fun." Hardcase responded.

"This isn't the time for having fun Hardcase; we're supposed to be respectful for the pirates. They lost a real comrade that wanted to do his job." Echo lectured.

"Yeah, they did…" Waxer responded silently.

"Waxer, is something wrong?" Echo asked turning back to the 212th Clone. "You can tell me, you know."

"I know, Echo. It's just that this loss they pirates have faced kind of reminds me… of Umbara." Waxer admitted softly.

"Oh yeah, that was fun!" Hardcase responded with a deep voice.

"For you it might've been, but I had a nightmare handling the battlefield. Shooting against your own brothers is not a way to have a good time, that's for sure." Waxer says. "But since Order 66 the feeling had only changed for the worse."

"How is that?" Echo questioned.

"You should know by now, Echo. We were fighting a war that started with a Sith Lord trying to start a war against the Republic. The Republic was fighting against the Sith Lord with the Sith Lord controlling the Republic. After two years of the war, we discover that the old man in power was controlling both sides, which meant either way we would've lost and he would've won. We Clones were only a diversion to distract the Jedi until the Sith Lord would unleash that damned Order 66. And now we are here, lawlessly fighting a Sith Lord that seems to have countless numbers of soldiers. Think, how do you guys believe we'll handle when his forces keep growing?" Waxer ranted but managed to keep his tone to a minimal.

"I was trying to count how many times you said 'Sith Lord'?" Hardcase responded.

Waxer just looked at Hardcase with an annoyed look, which probably would've killed were it not for his helmet covering his expressions. "You're not even taking this seriously, Hardcase."

"If we believe in ourselves, we'll see the edge of the light, Waxer." Echo responded and turned to face the 212th member again. "Our existence may have only served as one purpose for Palpatine, but to us we were bred for a lot more than a distraction for the war. As long as we are who we are, we'll see that our purpose still has a meaning in the galaxy. We fought for peace in the galaxy during the Clone Wars, but now we're stilling trying to retain that goal. That has not been taken from us, Waxer. It is our beliefs that we have, and we'll live with them until our lives meet their ends. It doesn't matter what changes, our goal was always be the same."

Waxer was almost near speechless at the moment. The lines Echo had come up with sounded like something that was just written up, but instead it was the Domino Squad member who had just responded with that out of the blue. Waxer's need for questioning was basically thrown out of the window after that.

"I-I never thought of it like that. Is that really how you think it is, Echo? Are we still attempting to bring peace even with the Dark Side taking advantage of the galaxy?" Waxer questioned sounding hopeful.

"Of course I do, Waxer. Bringing about peace isn't about difficulty; it is about doing what is right, what you believe is the best course of action. If you open your heart out and help those in need, you'll not only be making yourself feel good, but you'll be bringing strength and courage to those defenseless around you." Echo responded.

"Wow…" Echo says in amazement. "Do you really think I could pull all that off?"

"Yes I do, Waxer. And if anyone tries to say helping people is of no benefit then prove them wrong." Echo responded.

"Thank you, Echo!" Waxer said with much appreciation. "I always did feel as if I could do more, and you seem to be proving that to me right now!"

"I'm just letting you know the possibilities, brother." Echo said back. "Never change."

During the chat, Mace had listened to everything was said. Echo had shown a light in the darkness of things. Especially in these times, it was hard to keep everything in a positive perspective. In these times, many people would think that peace was a lie, which it only exists in stories. But true peace was something that wasn't simply casted over, it comes from positivity. Even when war happens all over the galaxy, there is always hope for peace yet to come. Mace wanted to keep the peace, but with Order 66 and the formation of the Galactic Empire, any attempts were pretty difficult. But he listened to what Echo said and knew he had a very fair point: Where there is no strength to be found, take your time to help and bring people together. There is power in numbers as many have said before.

Finally Nym had finished journey to the burial point and laid Kole's secured body in the middle of the funeral pyre, which hadn't been lit aflame yet. The ceremony would commence once all the Revenants had arrived.

In no time, the entire force appeared to have abandoned their tasks and circled around the area where the pyre was located. Nym didn't seem to look too surprised everyone had shown up, as Kole was always well renowned pirate. Now was the time that they could all pay their respects.

Nym held a long wooden poll with fire burning from the top of it. It was going to be used to like the pyre so that Kole's body could be set free. Before the poll was lit, a few pirate members had done the deed of unwrapping rags from the corpse of the Chadra-Fan so that the members who didn't get to see him before could see him one last time. But the bigger reason for revealing him was to show respect for their dead comrade.

As everyone was gathered around, Nym took a moment to observe everyone watching, making sure that they were paying close attention to what was happening and not doing random talking. Since they appeared to be pirates with more respect than most, it would seem that they knew how to handle things properly in these cases.

And finally Nym spoke…

"Kole, it was a great tragedy when we lost you today. All of these people here have come to see you off, as they know what you've done for all of us. Whether you were doing the smallest to the biggest of jobs you were tasked with, we all know that you cared about all for the Revenants. I however never gave you the chance to prove that you were worth something. You were a big difference here, Kole. You played as an important part of us."

Nym took a moment to pause and catch a few breaths…

"Since you were taken away from us, I had realized that your loyalty was something completely unquestionable to the entire force. Knowing that, I realized that you weren't given enough credit from me, and I regret not making any chances before now. You were the one who helped us when we were in a lot of tight situations. Without you, we wouldn't be where we are today. Without you here right now I know that a big chuck of our spirits will be gone."

Yet another pause…

Everyone was looking at Nym with questioning eyes. They were definitely not used to hearing him speak like this. To the Revenants, this was a lot more than beyond weird. Nym was the main brute of the entire force. But not right now…

"The man within me is someone who rarely gives out his heart, and now realizing what we've lost, I don't care whether or not I want to cover it up. No matter what I could've done, there is no way I could ever repay you for your assistance. You were more than an accomplice, more than a friend as well. You… were my brother…"

Every one of the pirates stood there with their mouths forced open. Nym's heart seemed as if it was reaching a turning point from rough to becoming a big softy. No one bothered to question Nym however as they might still end up with their guts sprayed against the walls of the base.

"Sleep well, sweet prince."

After that, Nym took the pool and lit the base of where Kole's feet were located. The flame was powerful and traveled all around the pyre in seconds. Everyone watched the remains of the Chadra-Fan slowly starting to burn away and dissolve. The Feeorin took a few moments looking into the face of Kole, knowing that this was the last time he would ever see him in any form. He closed his eyes for a moment, going into a deep though before turning around and walking away to give the other pirates a chance to watch their comrade slowly disappear.

Nym was clearly walking towards the dome so the pirates cleared a way for their leader to walk pass uninterrupted. His nodded to his fellow crewmates as he walked pass, however a light pat on his shoulder stopped him in his track. Nym turned back to face the one who pat him and noticed that it was his top Bith, Jinkins.

"That was beautiful, Nym. I'm sure Kole would appreciate you saying all that to him." Jinkins says.

"Thanks, Jinkins." Nym says quietly.

"Get yourself a drink. I think you earned it after what had happened." Jinkins suggests.

"Yeah, I'm kind of in the mood for one anyway." Nym responded in agreement. "You take things from here, Jinkins. Call me if anyone tries to ruin this for any of us."

"I'll call you in an instant if anything happens." Jinkins responds.

Nym nodded back to his friend and proceeded into the Lok base to get a drink. With all that was happening right now, he felt the need to get a little bit of alcohol in his system, if any at all.

The Feeorin had walked out with an entire crate of beers which were of the cheapest brand in the galaxy. There was plenty of it in the Lok stockroom. Nym had one can in his right hand and the crate in his left. He looked around the area and found Mace sitting with the three Clones on some random boxes to the left side of the dome. Mace was watching the pyre burning while the Clones were drinking. Without hesitating, Nym decided to walk over to where they were sitting and join them.

Mace sensed the Feeorin approaching and nods. Nym nods back and sat on a box next to the Outcast. Nym dropped the crate of drinks next to his box near his right leg. He took a sip of the drink and then listened to what Mace was saying to him.

"You did well speaking for your friend there. He will be missed." Mace says.

"I'm a simple person, Windu. I only did what I thought was right." Nym responded.

"Your heart was in the right place, as were your words. I have a feeling there'll be a good change here sometime soon." Mace says.

"Maybe, but I don't think it'll be that easy to go through the change." Nym says back.

"So, you said you were going to show me something before?" Mace asks.

Nym's eye fluttered a bit as he instantly recalled what Mace was bringing up. While the Korun didn't know what it was, Nym was spot on to know what he had forgotten before. He quickly finished his beer and threw the can outward towards open space on the barren terrain. He stood up quickly and looked outward to the crew in the area.

"I remember. It's a destination that I'll show. It shouldn't take too long to get there. We'll take a speeder to get there." Nym says.

"You sure you're fit to pilot?" Mace asks.

"Mace, I'm a pirate. Drinking is basically me breathing." Nym responded for an attempt at humor.

"Very well, I'm hoping it is worth our time." Mace says.

"Considering the night cycle is approaching rather quickly, I think it would be best if we turn out for the night once we get back." Nym responds. "I'll get you a room for you and the Clones."

Mace got up from the box he was sitting on and followed Nym to acquire a speeder to use. The Clones however just decided to stick by themselves and talk for a bit longer. Sol watched nearby and made sure that they weren't doing anything suspicious. No matter what Jinkins was saying to him before, his trust for them was pretty low still.

Suddenly he noticed that the one Clone Trooper known as Waxer was shifting something on his belt and pulled his comlink out. Apparently he was receiving a call from someone. Sol wanted to investigate this a little bit further and moved closer, but not too fast. He only needed to get close enough so that he could hear what was being said. Once he knew he was in hearing range, he noticed that two forms were standing as holograms. One was obviously a Clone from some legion and the other was someone shorter, who looked like a young Twi'lek girl.

"Hey there little one, how is everything going? Is Boil treating you nicely? He ain't doing anything silly, is he?" Waxer teased.

"Oh you're so funny, Waxer." Boil replied sounding childish. "Numa, tell him what's been going on."

"Mister Organa helped me enroll into a school on Alderaan and I've already had my first day there. I've made a few friends and thanks to Master Plo's teaching, I was able to learn Galactic Basic quickly." Numa explained excitedly.

"Well, you had a lot of time to learn it, but at your level I think you'll be quite social among people. I'm glad you've made some friends. I'm hoping you're not hanging out with the wrong crowd." Waxer says sounding serious yet humored at the same time.

"They're not bad at all! They're pretty cool! I'm sure you know how it feels like to have cool friends, _nerra_!" Numa says back.

Boil rubbed his beard and chuckled while hearing Numa respond. She was pretty cute when she was getting defensive. That was a trait that both Waxer and Boil appreciated.

"Alright, alright, I get you. I'm just making sure you're staying safe." Waxer says back.

"I understand…" Numa responded sounding slightly annoyed. She then started to focus on another question that drew to her mind. "When are you coming back? Isn't your mission over yet?"

"Sorry little one, but it seems as if our mission might be a bit extended, depending on what news is to come. We need to make sure that everyone here is safe too, otherwise something bad could happen." Waxer says carefully trying to get Numa to understand. "I promise you that when I get back we'll play some games. How does that sound? Just you, me and Boil? We'll have a blast."

"Okay!" Numa's expression changed from concerned to glowing with happiness. Waxer enjoyed seeing her smiling, knowing that it was a hard time for smiling. Seeing a child happy was something that he didn't mind living for.

"So Waxer, if you happen to come back to the base when everyone is asleep next you should try and seek me out. Me, Davajaan and Wooley are planning on having a personal Pazaak game. Would you be in?"

"Depends… will you cheat like you did last time?" Waxer asks.

"Hey, I told you that I didn't cheat in that game!" Boil argued back defensively.

"That's your claim, Boil. **Your** claim." Waxer says back.

"Eh, whatever…" Boil says back while looking away. The 212th Clone then noticed something and quickly turned to face Numa. "Wow, look at the time. Numa, its well past your bedtime. You should've gotten to sleep… three…"

Boil noticed that Waxer was leaning in closely as he heard Boil explaining the delay of getting Numa to bed and quickly tried to change what he said.

"Three… thirty minutes ago." Boil says nervously.

"Awwwh, do I have to go to bed?" Numa asked while looking up at Boil with puppy dog eyes.

"He's right, Numa. You should've gotten to bed **a while ago**." Waxer says sternly while looking at Boil's face. The bearded Clone just looked back sheepishly.

"Alright…" Numa says back sounding disappointed. "Goodnight, nerra."

"Goodnight, little one." Waxer says softly. "And Boil!"

"Yes… Waxer?" Boil asked awkwardly.

"Take initiative. When the time is for her to go to bed, you do it at the right time, alright?" Waxer says.

"I understand, Waxer." Boil responded.

"Good, now excuse me, I've got to go now." Waxer says. "Stay safe, Boil."

"You too, Waxer. I'll make sure I don't make that mistake again." Boil says.

After the transmission, Waxer had turned back to Echo and Hardcase and discovered that someone else had also joined them. It was the Revenant Sol. He was curious about the Clones, or simply just curious about Waxer.

"Uh, hi?" Waxer started awkwardly.

"Who was that little girl that was on your communicator?" Sol asked.

"That was Numa. A Twi'lek girl both me and Boil found on Ryloth during the first year of the Clone Wars. I never saw her again until after Order 66. Boil had been with the 501st during the time they had gone to the planet to save Takaata Omen and his soldiers who hadn't followed the order. Boil found her when General Tano had sensed danger from a nearby city and they saved the inhabitants from the Imperials. After the battle, Numa had sneaked onto one of the ships and knowing that she hadn't had a family left, Boil decided to take care of her. She didn't take the news of my death well, but it turned out I wasn't actually dead. Now that I'm back, I want to make sure she says protected and gets the education she deserves. I want her to do something meaningful with her life and try not to focus it on war. We have seen enough suffering where ever we go and I don't want to drag her down. If anyone was to ever try to harm her, I'd kill them." Waxer explained with a serious yet reassuring tone.

Sol studied the Clone for a brief moment and registered the words that he had said. This was definitely what you would call an honest man. He was basically a father figure who wanted to do what he could to keep the Twi'lek out of harm's way. Waxer wanted what was best for the little girl and that meant he was willing to throw in a lot to make her live a long and peaceful life.

"I… respect that." Sol says slowly.

Waxer gave an expression of surprise as he heard Sol say those words. Judging by the way he was acting before, it seemed as if he would've killed all of them if he was in charge. In which he probably would've, given only a second to look at them.

"Excuse me, sir?" Waxer questioned.

Sol just felt amused with Waxer's reaction and simply walked off to join the rest of the Revenants in their ceremony. Waxer just looked back at the rough Revenant member with a dumbstruck expression. The same was plastered on the faces of Echo and Hardcase as well.

Thirty minutes later, Mace was still on the speeder with Nym. The ride was mostly silent along the path, but Nym noticed his location up ahead and drove towards it. There appeared to be a volcano directly located in front of them. Mace noticed this pretty quickly and questioned the reason why Nym brought him here.

"What am I supposed to be understanding?" Mace asks.

"The reason I brought you here was to show you how I dedicated Adi's life. This volcano is one of the most beautiful formations that I've ever seen on this planet. It's beautiful; it's subtle and professionally formed. Some volcanoes have names on worlds, usually because they're formed near where people travel. But I only got readings of it before I even noticed it was here. The sudden appearance of it indicated that the crust of the planet was shifting beneath the surface, resulting in the volcanoes birth." Nym explained.

"But what has that got to do with Adi?" Mace asked sounding slightly impatient.

"It's the volcano, Mace. The volcano always remained as something at the back of my mind, just like that Jedi. I couldn't ignore it, so I decided that I would give it a proper title, one that would fit it nicely." Nym explained.

"And what is it?" Mace asked respectfully.

"'Adi's Rest'." Nym responded.

Mace thought about the name for a second and silently agreed to the title presented to it. Adi's Rest sounded like a peaceful slumber to the Korun, a title that made it sound like a sweet sleep.

"It's one of those things that I'll always remember while I still live." Nym says. "I'm just hoping that where ever Adi is, she is living in harmony and isn't going through anything rough."

"Of course she's in peace. Once our bodies had finished the living cycle, our life forces are removed from the body and brought into the Force." Mace answered.

"Yeah, maybe that's what happened." Nym says sounding unconvinced of Mace's answer but then changed his tone about it. "That sounds nice actually, eternal peace with those that have left us. I wonder what it is like to cross over to the other side."

"We'll find out one day, but right now we have to work to keep the galaxy from tearing itself apart any further." Mace says.

"That'll be a long war we're fighting I bet." Nym says back.

Before Mace could say anything else, Nym's communicator went off. Nym raised his left arm and quickly answered the call.

"Sixxa, what's happening?" Nym questioned sounding a bit curious.

"I had some of the tech guys work on the computers we took and we think we've found the location of where the secret Imperial base is within the system." Sol explained.

"Where is it located?" Nym asked carefully listening closely.

"The planet Nod Kartha." Sol answered.

"Nod Kartha…" Nym said slowly remembering the beginning of the Clone Wars with the Hex factory. It was a tough battle that he remembered closely. "We'll return back to base now and we'll start operations in the morning. Make sure everyone is ready, Sixxa."

"Copy that, Nym!" Sol responded strongly.

"Well, looks like we have some business to finally clear up. You ready for this?" Nym asked.

"Very well, let's hope we're ready for this when we start the attack." Mace says cautiously.

"Oh, we will… we will." Nym responded with a dark tone.

The two of them did a complete turn and went straight back to base, knowing that the true battle would be starting in only a matter of a few hours.

 **End of Chapter:**


End file.
